


Realization.

by Rose_Bride



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Crush, Mutual Pining, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Bride/pseuds/Rose_Bride
Summary: All her life, Asuka has always been called beautiful... but don't they say beauty is in the eye of the beholder?





	Realization.

**Author's Note:**

> **Arc V Rare Pair Week 2018 ******
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> ****Day 2** : Beauty**  
> 

“You’re so _beautiful_!”

These are words that Asuka has always listened to her since she can remember, probably even earlier, every day from her parents and her brother, _especially_ from her brother, even when she moved out from her home to the duel school, it was still among the first things she heard, and it almost never stopped from there.

Either from a classmate, saying she looked stunning even when she was still in her pajamas and her hair looked like a nest.

Or from the endless parade of boys – and sometimes girls – who fill her locker, her seat and even slipped inside her books with confession love letters.

Even her teachers, some reluctantly, some cheerfully and at least a couple of creepy ones told her about her good looks very often.

And it’s not like Asuka is vain or arrogant, or at least she likes to think she is not, but she believes them, always has. It makes sense right? When you hear something all the time and this is constantly confirmed and supported by every other person who meets you, then it’s proof of it, it has to be, so many people can’t be wrong at once.

She likes to think that acknowledge a fact is not the same as flaunting it, and it’s definitely not the same as enjoying it or taking advantage of it, when she looks at herself in the mirror she is not exactly sure which parts of her are what people call beautiful anyway.

“If only I was as _beautiful_ as you!”

Another thing she often heard people say, often followed of claims that if they could have her beauty, they could have the most handsome boyfriend, they would always have good grades, how much they would bask in the attention, how they would be able to live without a care in the world.

In short, how much their lives would be much better if they could just borrow a bit of her looks.

She doesn’t understand why? And she feels often annoyed at the implication that her beauty has been behind all her accomplishments.

.

.

.

Then one day, she meets Kaito.

To be clearer, she doesn’t actually meet him, as in going up and talking to him to even introduce herself or even wave a hand at him, most of the time she doesn’t even dare to cross eyes with him.

Every time he’s in the same vicinity as herself, Asuka can’t help her eyes to do a side glance to him, everyone else does it too, is not always in a positive way she notices, some people practically jump out of his way whenever he walks by the hallways.

Not surprising considering he seems to have a frown plastered on his face 24/7.

Another day when she is running late to one of her classes and she still has the toothbrush on her mouth and brushing her hair at the same time as running with all her might and it happens: She crashes into someone, of course it was bound to happen.

“I’m so sorry!! I’m late and-”

“Watch were you’re going.” It’s the only thing the other person says before dusting themselves off and walking by her, and she doesn’t even lift her eyes to meet him the moment his voice registered in her ears.

What was wrong with her? Sure she was the one who made him fall and after someone saying something that rude, she would hardly if ever let it slip, and now she was still sitting on the floor, no longer worried for her classes. Instead she can’t do anything but think about the bit of toothpaste dribbling down her chin and instead of cleaning it, her hands do nothing but try to smooth over her wayward hair, brush forgotten on the floor.

Asuka can only think of how she had never heard _his_ voice before and how very not-beautiful she feels at the moment.

.

.

.

One day Asuka finally, _finally_ understands.

During the weekend, when most of the alumni went to visit their homes – Asuka declined, citing the need to catch up some work – and she is taking her morning jog, and just as she is rounding a corner of the campus she hears a ragged breath not too far behind her.

It takes her by surprise, usually she’s the only one who jogs on Saturday mornings.

But she hears not only breaths, but also steps getting closer and closer with each one of her own.

And from the corner of her eye she sees it: a flash of yellow and green, icy blue eyes looking forward on the road.

That it until those eyes were posed on hers.

It’s like a mutual agreement; they both stop jogging and start an all-out race for some undetermined goal, but she feels her heartrate pick up even more, her body feels about ten times warmer and her hands feel sweaty, which doesn’t make any sense when she’s just running.

They both end up at the main garden, both of them completely exhausted, sweaty, red in the face for trying to catch their breaths and holding onto a trunk for support.

When she finally feels like walking on her own she is met with the most breathtaking sight: Kaito is still gasping for breath, his chest heaving and eyes closed, he’s leaning against the tree for effort too.

And he’s also not wearing his usual coat – of course he isn’t who wears a coat for jogging? – instead he wearing sweatpants and a sleeveless tank top which bares his arms and shoulders to her sight, much to her dismay she can’t stop her eyes from following the sinew lines of his muscles.

Of course her eyes also choose the perfect moment to realize the offending piece of clothing stuck to his body all too well because of the sweat.

Her mouth goes dry instantly, to the point she goes into a coughing fit.

“Here.” And she almost jumps the sound of his voice, but of course it only results into more coughing.

Kaito keeps holding the bottle of water to her until her hands covers her mouth.

“T…thank you.” It’s the only thing she can manage to say before she practically gorges herself from it.

She had never felt like this before, as if tiny prickles were all nagging at her skin, trapped between an equally pleasant and uncomfortable sensation, all because she can feel his eyes on her, probably wanting his bottle back.

When she finally holds it back to him, and peers over at him again, reactions finally on check she allows herself a single thought:

_‘Beautiful.’_

There is only so much she can dissimulate before she excuses herself and embarrassing herself even more.

Not ever looking back.

.

.

.

Such a shame because if she had glanced back she would have noticed Kaito covering the lower half of his face with his hand – which feels way too warm even after exercising – staring hard at the bottle.

Thinking back on soft and pink lips and wondering on how inappropriate would it be drinking from it now.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was very short, wel not that short, just short compared to my other stories :P
> 
> I wrote this after realizing all of my robust stories had almost all of the awkwardness of initila crush from Kaito's side and I thought it would be funny to write something from Asuka's perspective too.
> 
> After all just because the two of them are good at keeping their poker faces, it doesn't mean it works with their thoughts xD


End file.
